Confusion says?
by HarmonyGrl
Summary: Both Tamaki and Kyouya are keeping something from Haruhi and she is determined to find out what it is. TamakixHaruhi KyouyaxHaruhi
1. Fake

**HarmonyGrl:** Hey ya'all! Thanks for picking my story! Hope I don't disappoint...

**Kyouya:** It will cost each of you $5 to read this story.

**HarmonyGrl: **KYOUYA!!! This story is FREE!

**Tamaki:** OO I hear it's a commoner tradition to have free stories!

(Tamaki continues to bablble on about commoner traditions and the word "free" while everyone ignores him)

**Hunny:** Do I get cake with the story?!

**Mori:** No.

**Hunny:** Can I do amazing Kung Fu?!

**Mori:** No.

**Hunny:** Awes can I at lest bring bunny along?

**Mori:** Meh.

**Hunny:** YAY!

**Tamaki**: In fact I hear that in some 'Hotels' they give people 'free' candy's on the pillows!

(Twins pull a sneak attack on Tamaki and drag him away)

**HarmonyGrl:** O.o ???

(Muffled Tamaki cries come from outside the door)

**Twins:** =D ON WITH THE STORY!!!

**HarmonyGrl:** Oh. Dear. O.O

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Tamaki sat quietly, his long fingers gently laid on the grand piano's keys. Sighing he adjusted his seat and began playing one of his saddest piano pieces he knew. Something suitable to match the depression growing inside. As the low notes began to cascade the room in a darker light the blond teenager thought he heard the sound of the door shut. Pausing he looked over his shoulder to find Haruhi standing by the door, tears crawling down her face. "Haruhi! Are you okay?!" Jumping up from his seat he rushed over to the brown eyed tom boy and took her hands in his own. At this she looked up, her eyes watering a little.

"Senpai... That was so... so _sad_..." Looking into haruhi's bright brown eyes, Tamaki silently wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb. Turning back to his piano Tamaki smiled back up to her.

"Would you like me to play something happier? I personally like chopsticks." Looking at the piano, he placed his hands back on the keys preparing to start the familiar cheery tune. He was determined to cheer Haruhi despite his forlorn mood. He was just about to begin when he felt a hand on his own and he looked up.

"Tamaki? Are you okay? You look... well you look sad." Closing his eyes Tamaki grimaced and ducked his head casting a shadow over his face.

"No..."Hoping to distract Haruhi, Tamaki put on his fake smile and looked back at the young woman, never directly meeting her eyes. "No I'm not sad. Why would I be sad? In fact I'm perfectly hap-" SLAM! As the piano lid came crashing down, nearly hitting Tamaki's fingers, the young man looked up astonished into Haruhi's furious face.

"Tamaki! Don't you dare do that to me!" Confused Tamaki simply looked onward as Haruhi's chest heaved."Don't you dare give that fake smile to me... Not me." With that the newest member of the Host Club stormed out of the room slamming the large wooden doors on her way out. Starring blankly at the doors Tamaki breathed in deeply and felt the adrenaline pass through his body. She knew. She noticed he was faking. Not how he looked, the money his family has or the act he put on for the world but the Tamaki he was inside. She saw that. No one has ever seen that before. Maybe, just maybe, he could tell her. _Haruhi..._

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

_How dare he! How DARE he try that on me! _Stomping through the polished halls of Ouran highschool, Haruhi fumed over her recent experience. _If he didn't want to tell me he didn't have to but he did not need to put on that fake 'happy' face. _That just hurt. Thats what he uses for customers. She was _sure_ she ment more to him than that. Taking a sharp left Haruhi found herself colliding with something _very_ solid, sending papers flying everywhere and her to the floor. "Oh! Sorry. That was my fault." Being on the floor she started to pick up the scattered sheets.

"Yes. It was your fault." Recognizing the voice immediately Haruhi cursed under her breath and looked up into the glare of glasses and styled black hair. "And just for this I will have to add another 1000 yen to your debt." Finished with his little speech Kyouya snatched his now slightly crumpled sheets from Haruhi's grasp and stood, towering over the girl on the floor. Glancing to the side he offered her a hand and hauled her up, his hand lingering a second longer than necessary on her own. Regaining whatever dignity she had left Haruhi looked Kyouya in the eyes.

"Do you know why Tamaki's so depressed? I just found him in the music room and he was completely absorbed in the saddest song I have _ever_ heard..."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Tamaki. She was talking about Tamaki? "Kyouya? Are you even listening?" Realizing how he must have looked, Kyouya focused and moved slightly so she would not be able to see through the glare in his glasses. "Do you know why Tamaki's so depressed?" Of course he did. As the so called 'Shadow king' he knew everything there was to know about practically everybody. "No. Are you certain he is not just being his usual idiotic self?" Kyouya replied, staring into her chocolate eyes. He wouldn't tell her. He couldn't tell her. If he told she would go back to him... back to comfort his only real enemy, his only true friend. "We all know Tamaki is prone to dramatic outbursts. Give him an hour and he will be back to the cheery fool he is." Giving Haruhi a small smile, he started walking towards the schools main doors. Noticing quiet footfalls behind his own Kyouya looked over his shoulder to find that Haruhi was following him. His heart started to beat just the littlest bit faster as he tried to remain calm on the outside. "Yes?" Slowing so she could keep up the young Otori watched the girl with careful thought. _What do you want from me? Or is it what do I want from you?_

"I don't think it's his usual type of 'depression'. It's almost as if he's... I don't know... dimmed or something. Do you think it's a cold?" Tamaki again. _Sigh_

"I am sure he is entirely fine, Haruhi." Even saying her name made him feel a little light. Noticing the strange look he was receiving he quickly returned his attention to where he was walking. He needed to stop this or she would think he was going crazy... well crazy for him at least. Kyouya reached into his pocket intending to pull out his cell phone only to find it empty. Looking back at Haruhi he noticed her smiling slightly with her hands casually in the pockets of her uniform.

"Return my phone or I will be forced to add another 5000 to you debt."

"Only if you tell me why you two are acting this way." Puzzled at Haruhi's response the shadow king tilted his head slightly blocking his eyes. Nothing he didn't know could be safe.

"Acting _what_ way?"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Haruhi groaned and looked Kyouya in the eyes. Well, as close to in the eyes as she could get with his glasses shining back at her. Now he was doing it too. Lying to her. "I know your hiding something. You and Tamaki are hiding something from me." Pulling the new cell phone out of her pocket she smiled. "And you can't have this back until you tell me what it is." Though she couldn't see his eyes, the slight smile on Kyouya's face told her that she had said the right thing.

"Tamaki has his own _family_ problems. They are not my, or yours, business to dwell in." Or not. _Damn._ Feeling the phone snatched from her grasp she looked back at Kyouya and frowned. He was calling his driver, no doubt he would be gone very soon. "Now if you will excuse me, I have things to do. Goodbye Haruhi." And with that the Host walked to the road where a car magically appeared, entered and drove away. Haruhi stood for a moment thinking of what she could do. If Tamaki was hiding something from her maybe she could get him to tell her but if even Kyouya didn't know then it certainly must be important. _Psh rich, stupid, boys! _Readjusting the bag sitting on her shoulder Haruhi sighed and started on her walk home.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

**HarmonyGrl:** Yays! More to come =D

**Tamaki:** AWE WHY DID'T I TELL HARUHI?!

**Kyouya:** Because your an idiot.

(In walks Haruhi)

**Tamaki: **Awe! Haruhi Kyouya is being mean!!!

**Haruhi:** I'm sure you did something to deserve it.

(Reject Tamaki sits in his his loner corner)

**HarmonyGrl:** Hahahaha. _Sniff_ OKAY ONWARD! Please RxR

**Twins:** Oh else :)

**HarmonyGrl + Haruhi:** O.o


	2. And what are we?

**HarmonyGrl:** Hey ya'all welcome back!

**Tamaki:** Yay!! More commoners story! =D

**Haruhi: ***Sigh* and I suppose I'm still in it? -_-

**HarmonyGrl:** You Bet! ^.-

**Tamaki:** Yay more father daughter time!

**Haruhi:** Oh no :|

**Kyouya:** Deal with it I need to know what Harmony is going to make me do. o.o

**HarmonyGrl: **HAHA gonna have to wait and find out! Roll Story!

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~"Ug, Pull over!" Grabbing his black suit jacket from the seat beside him, Kyouya exited the limo and entered the quiet park and sat on an abandoned bench. He took of his glasses and slowly rubbed his eyes with his soft hands. Why did it have to be Haruhi? Why did she have to be the one to make him forget what he's doing or make him seem like an idiot like Tamaki? _Tamaki. _ The one she asks about. Throwing his jacket to the ground Kyouya rose in anger. Standing there, fuming his rage, he noticed a small brown head bobbing in the distance beyond the rose fence. _Maybe? _ Picking up his jacket from the ground Kyouya walked once again to the park entrance and looked around the corner. _Yep it was her. _Inhaling a deep breath to steady his temper, Kyouya put on his infamous glasses and walked up to Haruhi. He received a shock when he heard her quietly singing, her eyes closed and her head bobbing along with the beat pounding from the headphones in her ears. _"1, 2, 3 like a bird I sing, cuz' you've given me the most beautiful set of wings. And I'm so glad your hear today, cuz' tomorrow I might have to go and fly away." _Kyouya watched as Haruhi continued to sing, completely unaware the shadow king was walking by her side. The wind was gently playing with a few strands of her hair and Kyouya reached towards her face hesitantly, then quickly pulled away. _What am I doing?_ Sliding gracefully into a small cafe along the road they were just walking Kyouya made his escape before she noticed. Flipping open his cell phone he dialed his limo drivers number and told him the address of the cafe. He snapped his phone shut and sat at the table closest to the window. Apparently Haruhi had become tired of walking and was sitting on a bench not 3 feet from where he was watching her. Perhaps he could go over and talk to her? But about what? He never usually talked to anyone besides business or his future. What could he ask Haruhi? With a sigh, Kyouya watched as Haruhi once again started on her journey home and felt pang in his chest. Well, there is nothing he could do now. Stretching out his 6 Ft frame Kyouya left a tip on the table he was sitting at and went out to where his limo was waiting.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Haruhi shivered, she had the strangest feeling she was being followed. But that was impossible, no one would follow her. Would they? Taking a glance around Haruhi decided she was just being paranoid and started once again on her walk home, turning up her music to block out the world. After a bit she closed her eyes and started to sing along to the familiar tune. Thats when she felt it. It was barely even contact but she was sure she felt someone wipe her cheek. Snapping open her eyes, Haruhi whipped her head around and found her face very close to that of a blond haired teenager. Falling to her knees Haruhi took in a deep breath trying to steady her now ecstatic nerves. "Tamaki! What are you doing?! Trying to give me a heart attack?!" So much for a soothing walk. Taking one more breath, Haruhi looked into the eyes of the now kneeling host.

"Haruhiii!!! I saw you walking all aloneee!!! I thought I would escort you home!" Fighting the urge to laugh at Tamaki, now wildly flailing his arms, Haruhi looked back down at the pavement before standing. She dusted off her knees while ignoring Tamaki's pleas of forgiveness and started to once again walk towards her apartment. "Haruhi! Don't leave me! Please forgive me my precious daughter!!!" Now that was the last straw. Haruhi turned so she was facing Tamaki and grabbed the lapel of his uniform looking him straight in the eye.

"Read my lips. I am not, nor have I ever been, your daughter! If anything I could be your girlfr--" Stopping dead in her tracks Haruhi's eyes grew wide and she quickly looked down trying to hide the red climbing up her cheeks. "I have to go." Letting go of Tamaki like he was burning her, Haruhi ran to her house not stopping until the door was safely locked behind her. Slamming her back against the door Haruhi fought to catch her breath and steady her now wildly pacing heart. _What the hell I saying?!_

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Tamaki froze. He couldn't move, couldn't find the will to go chasing after her. _Girlfriend? Was she going to say girlfriend?_ Looking into he distance Tamaki found that he couldn't focus. Taking a shaky breath,Tamaki walked over to the nearest bench and heavily sat down. Slumping over he hand combed the hair out of his face and looked to the sky. He was her father, right? So why did he feel this way when he was around her? Have this thoughts and wants that fathers certainly should not have for their daughters? He wanted her happy, safe, all the things fathers wanted for their daughters. But he also wanted something else. Like when he wiped the strand of hair from her face just now or when he started to lean in to -- No. Those were certainly NOT father like wants. But if he didn't have father feelings did that mean that he host members weren't a family? _Sigh... I am far to stupid for someone with such high marks. _Tamaki kicked a rock sitting near his feet and closed his eyes. He leaned back against the bench and slowly took a breath hoping that all would be solved when he opened his eyes once again. Startled by a vibrating in his pocket, Tamaki patted his pocket and found it was only his phone. He was getting a call. Quickly taking the angry phone out of his pocket he flipped it open, "Moshi, Moshi! You've reached Tama-"

"You insufferable grandchild! Don't you dare talk to your grandmother that way!" Shutting his mouth, Tamaki grimaced, he should have checked to see who was calling first.

"My sincerest apologies grandmother, I did not look to see who was calli-"

"Well you should have now shouldn't you?!" Once again cutting Tamaki off, the head of the Shou family continued on her rant, "I have been waiting at this building you call a home for over 20 minutes now. Get over here this instant or expect never to hear of that wretched woman you call mother again."

"Grandma! Wait! What about my-" Dead tone, she had hung up. Cursing Tamaki threw the phone to the ground before feeling the tears swell in his eyes. _No you can't cry. Can't show any weakness. _Hoping to calm himself Tamaki took a breath and pictured a certain pair of brown eyes. She would be calm, so could he. Getting up from the bench, Tamaki walked over to the family car he had borrowed for the day and started on his painful drive home.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Kyouya walked into the entrance of his large house with a large frown on his face, he should have done something. "KYOUYA! KYOUYA!" Looking around Kyouya found one of his maids was waving her hands furiously trying to get his attention.

"Yes Marie?" Kyouya replied as Marie came running over almost tripping on the way, "Please make this quick I have a few things to arrange."

"Kyouya your father has been asking for you for 10 minutes now. He was expecting you home a half an hour ago!" Maria replied a grim look on her face, "He's waiting in the study."n Kyouya grabbed the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes and exhaled. _What now? _Turning toward the entrance of the study, Kyouya readied himself then opened the large oak doors. Taking a seat on the other side of his dads desk, Kyouya looked expectantly at the back of the chair where his father sat. Slowly the chair turned and Kyouya could tell his father was not pleased with something. Then again he never really was pleased.

"I was recently informed that you are no longer the top of your class. That you are second to the Shou child?" Kyouya turned his head so his father could not see his eyes. Yes, he was second only to Tamaki but he did not need his father to know the reason for his lack of discipline. If he ever found out... Well needless to say that would be a bad thing. Suddenly Kyouya felt a sharp pain as his father slapped him. His glasses went flying across the room and Kyouya closed his eyes against the pain. Feeling his father beside him Kyouya tried to regain his composure before the man he used to admire so much. Standing so he was a kin to his betrayer, Kyouya opened his eyes and looked at his father.

"I will raise my marks." Withthat he grabbed his glasses and headed towards the door.

"You better. No son of mine will be second best." Deciding not to comment Kyouya left and grabbed keys to one of the family cars. He knew his father could easily track him but right now he just need to see someone.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

**Kyouya:** :O I would not do that. *Blush*

**Haruhi:** Oh dear. this doesn't look good. :|

**Tamaki:** Of course it does! I LOVE your story Harmony

**Twins: **POLL! Who should Haruhi fall for? Tamaki OR Kyouya?

**Haruhi: **NEITHER OO

**Tamaki: **TAMAKI!!

**Kyouya:** Ummm.....

**HarmonyGrl: **Loll doesn't matter if you like it or not it keeps going =D RxR please!!


	3. And everything Falls apart

**HarmonyGrl:** Yay! Thanks for reading :D

**Kyouya:** You seem surprised?

**Tamaki:** More more more more more more more O.O

**HarmonyGrl:** Well I do know it's been a while.... D: SORRYYY!!

**Hunny:** Harmony you were just trying to make you story good, ne?

**HarmonyGrl:** That what I try for! =D

**Tamaki:** More more more more more more more--

**Kyouya:** If you do not shut up---

**HarmonyGrl:** OKAY THEN! Who wants cake?

**Mori:** Ah.

**Hunny:** OH! MEMEMEMEME!!! Cake then roll Story!

=D

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

It had been a long day to say the least. And as Haruhi sat at her table eating alone, she felt as if somehow she had missed out on something. She noticed how her breathing peaked whenever she thought of what she almost said to Tamaki but she couldn't find a reason for how she felt and acted. He had been calling her his daughter for almost an entire year and it was a simple fact that they were the same age. She could be his girlfr-- There is was again. That dreadful, terrible, heart pounding feeling. Maybe she was sick. Haruhi took time to clean off the table and threw away the note her dad left saying he had to work late. When she was all finished she changed out of her uniform and into a baggy t-shirt and her pajama bottoms. With a sigh she laid on the couch and studied until she heard a demanding knock on her door. She peeked at the clock to see it was almost 8:00. _Who could that be? _

Standing up she padded to the door and undid the old lock. Opening the door she was shocked to find Kyouya standing outside, half his face in the shadows, practically burning her door with his glare. "Kyouya-sempai? Can I help you?" In reply she was almost pushed aside as the black shadow king made his way into her living room area. _Oh crap... _"Um okay? Come in?" Haruhi closed the door and took a few calming breaths before she turned around. When she did she was slightly surprised he had actually taken her advice and was sitting almost exactly where she was before. She was also astonished when she got a good look at his face. "Kyouya-sempai! What happened?" The entire right side of the teens face was red, swollen and she could see the beginning of a very large, very painful bruise along his cheekbone and eyebrow. He needed ice.

"I simply had an accident. Not something for you to know." He replied with a scowl. _Of corse not. *_sigh* Haruhi made her way to the kitchen and rifled through her fridge. Finding the ice tray, she broke a few pieces out and put them in a face towel sitting by the sink. She tied that tight and walked back in the living room.

"If you're not going to tell me at least let me put ice on it." She sat beside Kyouya and gently took his face in her hands, being extra careful when he grimaced in pain. Carefully, she placed the ice on the injured side and held it while she look at the glare from his glasses. "You know this would work a lot better if you took off your glasses, Sempai."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

_Take off my glasses?! _Kyouya continued to stare at his young nurse as thoughts buzzed around in his head. He knew she could see his eyes if he took them off and somehow, that frightened him. What would she see? Would she see how his heart was running wild at just this easy touch? Would she see the pain? Would she see him? _Never mind this! She's staring at you like you're a madman! _Which, he admitted to himself, was reasonable. He did, after all, rush into her house with no explanation. Why did he come anyway?

"Sempai?" Kyouya returned to the present with a slightly questioning look on his face.

"Certainly, it would be easier wouldn't it?" Pulling his glasses off sent his injury into a burning state which caused him to grimace once again. He felt relief soon though as Haruhi once again placed the ice, and her other hand, on his face. Kyouya opened his steely gray eyes slowly, afraid to let her see, and stared into her large brown ones. She softly gasped, simply from the shock of him obeying or from something she saw, he didn't know. He did know that he liked the way her hand quivered slightly on his cheek way more than he should. Afraid of scaring her away, Kyouya closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"You know, you could tell me if you wanted to." Opening his eyes, Kyouya became confused. _Did she know? _

"I'm sure I don't know what you're insinuating?"

"You could tell me what happened to your face."

_Damn. _

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Tamaki entered his mansion with a deep sense of dread which grew as he came closer and closer to where his grandmother was waiting. What did she have to say about his mother? Why was she here? Slipping off his jacket, Tamaki hung it up on the stair banister and walked the rest of the way to the large library. He swung open the large doors and walked slowly into the poorly lit room. There sitting in the large arm chair in the middle of the room was the head of his family.

"Hello Grandmother." The old woman replied with a scowl that would make gang members proud and waved the young man over. With the pit of his stomach as heavy as led Tamaki slowly made his way across the library to the seat placed in front of his grandmother and carefully took sat down. There was never a good reason for her to be visiting and he was dreading what she would have to say.

"I have been hearing stories of you spending time with some _commoner_," The way the lady spat the word commoner made Tamaki grow cold with anger. She didn't even know Haruhi. How smart and honest and beautiful and genuine and-and herself she was! "This is not good for the family honor and dignity. I deal with thus club fantasy of yours because it pleases the daughters of many important business partners but this is simply too much. I demand you stop with this dog-child or I will cut off all ties with your mother."

"But grandmother, she-" Tamaki was simply cut off as the hated woman continued.

"She will no longer be supplied with money and we will not pay for her medial bills. You will never, _never, _see that scum of a child again." Satisfied with the deal she had pushed on Tamaki the woman summed up with a wicked smile that would have frightened Tamaki had he not been so mad. Though in his rage, the young man stood from his seat and glared down at his grandmother until he felt someone pulling at his arm. Turning around he found his father behind him, his head down. That when the anger really flared. Not only was he being forced to ignore Haruhi for his mothers heath but his father, the one he thought understood, wasn't doing a thing to help him. Whipping his head around, Tamaki gave the only person he truly hated the best pleading look he could manage.

"Please, Please grandmother don't do this! I-I need her!" He knew it was helpless. The old woman never listened when she had her mind set, but he needed to try. He needed Haruhi. In response she just waved her hand dismissively and the hand on his arm became more forceful. He was now being pulled out of his own library! "PLEASE! Don't!" But it was too late. The doors where already being shut in his face and he was left in the hall with his traitorous father. He felt a stinging in his eyes and his chest felt like a fifty pound bear was sitting on it. He blinked furiously while turning to his father a terrible rage in his eyes. But he wouldn't yell, he didn't need to. He could see the sadness in his dads eyes and he ran.

Tamaki didn't really know he was running, he didn't even have a jacket, but he ran with all of his heart. Willing the pain to go away. Willing Haruhi to make it leave.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

**HarmonyGrl:** Another chapter here and gone :(

**Tamaki:** HOW COULD YOU?!

**Kyouya:** You really need to practice that 'inside' voice we talked about. :\

**HarmonyGrl:** How could I whattt????

**Tamaki: **LEAVE IT LIKE THAT?! A CLIFFHANGER?! Nooooooooooo

**HarmonyGrl: **Tehehehehehe

**Kyouya:** Whyy am I surrounded by idoits?

**Hunny:** Kyo-chan thats not very nice :(

**Haruhi:** Sigh I suppose I'm going to be in the next chapter too ne?

**HarmonyGrl: **YES!! Mwahahaha

**Twins:** I think Harmony is having a nervous breakdown O.o

**Kyouya:** Perhaps she was crazy all along...

**Tamaki:** AS YOUR LOARD I DEMAND THE NEXT CHAPPY!

**Twins: **Yeah Harmony we wanna see where this goes :)

**Haruhi:** I don't

**HarmonyGrl:** Too bad :) So next chappy coming soon! till then please RxR :D


End file.
